The Cruise
by Tristans girl
Summary: Rory and Tristan decide to go on a cruise during the summer!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: OK in my own world Tristan and Rory are together...I know some people don't like it but I'm just making Rory and Dean getting back together never happening. Sorry but that's how I want it to be!!! And its my story anyways!!! So now the encore presentation!!!

Rory and Tristan were so happy to be together. They'd been dating for almost a year now!! They were both really happy together and I know it's hard to believe but even Luke has been becoming friendlier with Tristan.

~Back in Stars Hollow~

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Rory asked Tristan while they were watching TV on her couch.

Tristan reached out for Rory and pulled her tightly to him.

"I could just hold you all night that would make me happy enough but I know you want to do something besides sitting around with boring me!" Tristan gave her the cutest sad face. He knew how much she loved his faces even those famous smirks of his...she was irresistible to them. He knew her so well.

"Triscuit!" She knew also knew how much he hated that name. "I would love to stay with you all night but mom and Luke are gonna get home soon and she made me promise I'd give them some alone time. Wait I just thought of something...She's kicking me out of my own house! How rude!!" All Tristan could do was laugh at her remark. She gave him a tiny punch in the stomach. "Don't laugh at me!"

He pretended to be hurt.

"Don't make me hit you harder." She said sarcastically.

"OK OK" Tristan gave in, "where do you want to go tonight? France, Australia, anything will do as long as I'm with you!"

"Well so many choices...how about Lane's house for now and maybe they can help us figure out the rest of the night later."

"Sounds good. I haven't seen my man Henry in a while considering its summer and all" 

Rory just laughed as they were heading out the door. Tristan and her had seen Lane and Henry almost everyday this summer. *Good thing they are all friends* she thought.

~Lane's House~

"Mrs. Kim, how are you today?"

"Rory, why are you here and with him again" she eyed him.

"Mrs. Kim, you know we visit everyday," she said holding Tristan's hand. "Where are Lane and Henry?"

One thing Mrs. Kim really liked was Henry. She was very proud of Lane for choosing the right guy. She told Rory and Tristan where they were and just left to tend to customers entering.

"Sup my man" Tristan said to Henry.

The two girls laughed and talked for a while alone. After that they found out Lane and Henry had their own personal plans for the night. So Rory and Tristan were on there own once again. Haha just what Tristan wanted.

"Oh my gosh! Rory I just got the best idea of what to do next week. I'll tell you over dinner." So they left right away.


	2. Chapter 2

~In the Restaurant~

Once they had arrived, Rory was almost going crazy wanting to know what was going on in Tristan's head. They ordered their food and she was about to bust from excitement.

"Ok, OK, I guess I can tell you now, you've lasted long enough I guess." He just chuckled.

"Please Please Please!!" She asked pleadingly.

"Well if it's OK with your mom and Luke I thought maybe we could go on a cruise down to the Bahamas. It could be a lot of fun!"

"Oh my gosh I'd love to go but I'm not sure if my mom would go for the whole me and you alone on a big cruise ship since we're still only 17."

"I know I"'ve figured that out too. I think they should go with us, I mean they never really did get a proper honeymoon after they got married because of her running the inn and him not willing to let anyone else run the diner besides himself."

"No wonder why you were so quiet during the whole ride to the restaurant. You've really thought about this a lot haven't you? Well I'm pretty sure my mom will agree with this vacation...I can't wait... Oh no I'm babbling too much." She concluded.

He answered all her questions by reaching across the table and gently caressing Rory's cheek and lightly kissed Rory but when it started getting too passionate, they broke away and finished their dinner. They hurried home to tell Lorelai and Luke everything. Rory and Tristan couldn't wait for this vacation together.

~Later at Lorelai's House~

"Mom, you home?" Rory looked around the house for her but she was no where to be seen. "Hmmm," she said to Tristan, "I guess they're still out for the night any other time they would be waiting here for me from my dates with you."

"Figures...oh well we can wait for them. They can't be out too much longer since it's already 11:30."

"Yeah but shouldn't you get home I'll tell them and call you or something?" Rory asked.

"Nah I want to see their faces and I figure if I'm here maybe they will say yes to two pleading faces."

They both agreed to watch a movie until her mom and Luke got home. They got comfy on the couch and started watching _Anywhere but Here_. They eventually fell asleep together. Her head was resting comfortably against his chest and his arm was also resting over her shoulders.

Then at around 1 AM, Lorelai finally got home with her husband to find her daughter asleep next to a man she learned to like (somewhat). She was a little bit questionable about the situation but Luke convinced her to let them sleep, so she put a blanket over them and went to bed.

~The next morning~

Rory woke up looking at Tristan whose eyes were half open staring down at her with his famous smirk on his face. Rory laughed inside thinking how much she had once hated that smirk, now it was one of the most lovable qualities of him. The sudden clanging of pots and pans ruined the moment of quietness. They slowly got up and walked into the kitchen hand in hand.

"Hi sleepyheads!" Lorelai laughed. Ever since Luke and her got married they had brought normal breakfast food into the Gilmore household. Luke even gave up his secret recipe for his coffee to his begging wife.

"Hi mom, Hi Lorelai" Tristan and Rory both said together.

"So umm...mom" Rory brought up the topic slowly. "Well I was wondering, you know since you and Luke never got a honeymoon and its summer and all. And Michel is able to run the inn on his own now..."

"Rory you're babbling" Tristan commented with a little chuckle.

"OK, I'll stop if I must." She smiled.

"OK, people I am almost dying of anticipation to know what is going on here!!" Lorelai screamed out.

"Well Mom..."

"I'll say it since my lovely girlfriend isn't able too." Tristan said then kissed the top of Rory's forehead. "I thought it would be a great idea to go on a cruise to the Bahamas for a week, all four of us I mean, I'll even be sure to get a separate cabin." He added.

"Yes you will mister." Lorelai laughed at her own comment.

"Oh my gosh mom does that mean it's OK...oh I can't wait you're the best...I can't wait to see Luke's face." She ran over and hugged her mom, a way for thanking her.

~Later that day~

Tristan left shortly after they told Luke the good news at the diner. Luke did take a little convincing but he eventually agreed thanks to Lorelai's begging and pleading like a child. Tristan had to go to his travel agent to make plans for next week. Luckily he was able to do it in just under 2 days thanks to the Dugrey name and charm. They were leaving on Saturday and it was already Thursday. It would be their first romantic trip together. It had to be perfect!

Once he was gone, Rory dashed over to her best friend's house. Lane was ecstatic for her but Mrs. Kim couldn't believe Rory's mother was agreeing to this trip. Rory just laughed at the comment because nothing could make her mad as happy as she was at that moment.

~Friday~

Henry, Lane, Rory, and Tristan all went to the mall on Friday. Lane wanted to help Rory get some new clothes, and the guys just wanted to be with their women full time!!(haha)

Eventually the girls went on their own so Tristan and Henry let them be and went for a walk to the food court.

"Man, you are so lucky Rory is really great!" Henry commented.

"Yeah, I know I really like her, possibly more...You know what I'm saying?"

"Yep, that's how I feel about Lane, I would love to go somewhere with her, but her MOM! She actually likes me though that's amazing enough Lane says. HAHAHA!!"

"Well I can't even say hi to her without being asked a million questions." Tristan commented.

They just hung out for a while, while they were waiting for Rory and Lane.

~Back at American Eagle~

"Come on Rory! Please come out of the dressing room I want to see your bathing suit!" Lane pleaded.

"No, It's too embarrassing."

"Please, please, please."

"It doesn't fit me right."

"I know Tristan will love it." *That should work* Lane thought.

And of course it did work. Rory just hearing his name made her all giddy inside. She slowly walked out of the room. Lane thought it was the cutest thing in the world. Rory was about to go back in to change when she saw him. That gorgeous blonde haired blue eyed creature that she loved so much. She came back into reality when she heard him whistling at her she ran back into the dressing room blushing.

Tristan walked over to the door of the dressing room as Lane and henry went off somewhere else.

"You know," she said quietly at her door, slightly startling her, "I was going to see it eventually, now wasn't a bad time."

"I know I guessed you would but I just...I don't know."

"You just wanted to surprise me by showing me how sexy you are and how much you want me!" He laughed at his words that he just said.

"No that is not what I was going to say and if I were out there right now I'd hit you!" She started laughing finally.

"You wouldn't do that to your own boyfriend. I'm hurt you would even consider it." He grabbed his heart just as she opened the door and almost hit him in the head but just missed him.

"Oh I'm so sorry," she went over to him and their lips were inches apart and she suddenly pulled away. "NOT!" She said laughing and playfully hit his arm.

"That hurt! Now kiss me girl!"

She obeyed his wishes.

They bought her bathing suit and some other clothes she liked. He tried to pay for everything but she refused like the stubborn person she was.

He kept insisting but she refused everytime. So he said he gave up but when she was getting the money out of her purse he had the cashier take his credit card. By the time she handed over the money, he told her it was too late. She gave him an angry look. He gave her an evil grin at his ability to make her mad but never too mad like the old days.

Then once everyone was done shopping they left. Henry took Lane home in his car and Rory went with Tristan because he had to stop at his house while they were in Hartford to get some lunch and then he would be able to finish packing.

~Tristan's House~

"So what do you want to eat?" Tristan asked.

"I don't care..." She simply said.

He knew something was wrong with her but what? *I guess I'll just have to get her to talk to me about it. That's what I love about her. She always tells me her problems with little hesitation.*

"OK come on." He held out his hand hoping she'd take it. "Let's go talk in my room."

She took his hand and followed him up the stairs. "Um...OK."

Once they were in his room they sat down on his bed.

"Tell me what's wrong please." He gave her the cutest sad puppy face; then he added. "And don't say 'nothing' I will not accept that."

"Well...I've been all excited about this trip to the Caribbean and..." She stopped.

"But...I know there's a 'but'." He interrupted.

"But, the price. I know you said don't worry about it but I mean we're going on this expensive cruise. I've heard it's really nice and expensive. Then to top it off you're getting the royal suite, which is like the most expensive cabin on the ship." 

"I don't care, I'd spend a million dollars on you and the price wouldn't matter. I just want to spend a week alone with you all to myself."

"What about mom and Luke? They're going too!" She added

"Well of course they are but it's a huge ship and they will most likely want to be alone most of the time...if you know what I mean." He wiggled his eyebrows.

That made her laugh finally. "OK, but how can I ever repay you?"

"Well first off you can get over here. I seem to have a problem."

"Yeah, well maybe a little kiss will help you." She leaned over intending to just give him a little peck, but instead he started kissing her more intensely.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: Hey everyone!! Thanks for all the reviews for the story! I'm glad you all are liking it so far! I hope it doesn't get too boring, I'm determined to finish this whole story! thanks again!**

~Saturday morning- the dock of the ship~

Everyone had all their luggage. They were all very happy and in need of this trip. Lorelai made sure Luke brought a coffeepot and a duffel bag full of coffee for them to drink. Luke and Tristan both tried to convince her that there would be coffee on board but she insisted.

Tristan had kept everywhere the ship would be taking them pretty secretive. He planned everything. All he told them was that it was a 7-day cruise so that they would pack enough clothes. He knew Rory would love it as much as he loved her.

Everyone finally got to their cabin. *There are 2 bedrooms and a couch with a bed in it in case Lorelai isn't into the idea of me and Rory sleeping in the same room together. I mean I made sure one room had one bed and the other had 2 beds.. Who knows maybe this trip will change Lorelai's mind on the whole sleeping arrangements!* Tristan thought. *I'm babbling in my own mind.*

Tristan slowly opened the door and everyone's' jaw dropped open at the sight. The cabin was huge; it was the size of a small house. There was of course a coffee maker but now Lorelai would be able to get double the coffee. Just what Luke wanted to experience.

Once everyone got comfy, they went exploring the ship. The two couples went on their own. Luke and Lorelai went to an adult's only restaurant to have an early romantic dinner. Rory and Tristan wanted to leave the married couple alone as much as possible so it could be more like a honeymoon. And Tristan couldn't complain with that, he was just as happy to be alone with Rory as much as possible too!

****

"This is so great!" Rory said staring around the whole ship in amazement.

"Yeah it is." But Tristan wasn't talking about the boat. All he could think about was how gorgeous this girl looked. *I finally have her as my own. No more sadness. Pure Happiness with her in my life* He thought.

Rory was staring at him intently. *He was so deep in thought and might I add looking very sexy at the same time. I love him so much I just have to tell him.*

"So, what do you wanna do?" She asked looking at the program of activities to do. "There's like a million things to do."

"Hmmm..." He said looking over her shoulder while he was holding her around the waist, and looking at the program also. "How about we go see a movie at the Theater. It should be fun, we can see a good movie and I can also have you all to myself in a big dark room."

"Taking advantage of me, I see." She ended with a kiss meant only for him. "How can this trip get possibly better?"

"Maybe I'll be able to help you with that problem." He kissed her one last time, then took her hand and walked off together in the direction of the theater.

When they walked into the theater it was like teen night at a dance club. No adults in sight. *I guess everyone wants to see the movie.* Rory thought to herself.

"Come on I see a perfect spot for us to be alone." Rory grabbed Tristan's hand leading the way.

They sat down and got situated. Rory laid her head against Tristan's chest and he put his arm around her shoulders, engulfing her like a small child. "This is how it should have always been between us. Too bad "BEAN" had to get in the way the moment I met her or we could have been together much longer. It doesn't matter now though, he finally left her life for good, and no one will take her from me*

They both enjoyed the movie even though it was some independent film they had never seen.

On their way out of the theater, Rory bumped into a couple people.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She giggled at something Tristan whispered into her ear.

"That's quite all right,**"** The girl she bumped into said. "Hi I'm Chloe." She held out her hand. Rory and Tristan both shook her hand then she introduced them to a guy she was with. "This is Adam."

Tristan could only hope that was her boyfriend or he may possibly have some competition to handle. Which he didn't want on their romantic getaway.

Rory was hoping the same thing in her head only about Chloe instead of Adam. She really loved Tristan and she didn't want anything coming between them. Though Adam was quite cute...he was nothing compared to her BABY, Tristan. She started laughing to herself knowing how much Tristan would hate it if she ever called him her baby!!

Tristan wrapped his arms around her waist claiming his love. He nibbled on her ear and asked. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing that would interest you..." She laughed again.

"Awwwww you guys are so cute together." Chloe interrupted their private moment.

"Really? I never would have guessed...he's not really my type he's just all of a sudden wraps his arms around me and he is a complete stranger." Rory said jokingly but leaned her body back against Tristan's strong chest.

"Hey..." Tristan stuck out his bottom lip pouting, "I should be taking offense to that comment." But his infamous smirk took over his face before anyone could actually think he was serious.

"Well Rory I know exactly how you feel..." Adam said

*What does he mean by that* Tristan was screaming in his head, he could feel jealousy overtaking him.

"What I mean is I feel the way about Chloe...she's the love of my life, I couldn't live without her." He stopped talking and took Chloe in his arms and kissed her.

While doing so Tristan and Rory both looked into each others eyes and smiled, both secretly happy Chloe and Adam were a couple.

Tristan still didn't trust those 2 people there was something strange about them. Rory was to naive to realize it but for now he'd keep it to himself and just forget about it.

"Well I guess we'll leave you love birds alone." Rory said happily.

The supposed couple stopped for a moment to wave bye but Tristan and Rory were already gone, so they parted as well.

"Wow very intense stuff back there." Rory said kind of laughing at the same time.

****

"Yeah well I think we could beat them at that game and get extra points.**"** He was about to lean in for a kiss when she moved out of the way and Tristan nearly fell onto a lawn chair by one of the pools that they were walking by.

"HAHAHAHA!!!" Rory couldn't help but laugh at the sight: the big bad Tristan DuGrey falling and making a fool of himself. Her conscience was thinking completely different though.

"ohhhhh...I'm hurt" he said seeming to be serious 

Rory ran over to him. "Oh I'm so sorry I was just kidding around are you OK?"

"Well I am hurting pretty much everywhere;" Tristan said wearily and grabbed onto Rory's hands when she was trying to help him become stable again. "It would be nice if I had a loving girlfriend to give me a kiss everywhere I'm hurting at, but since I'm only a stranger to you..."

He starts walking away!

"Wait my poor baby..." Rory comes up behind him and puts her small arms around him but isn't very successful with all those muscles under that shirt of his. "Tell me where you hurt and I'll make you feel better." She reaches up on her tippy toes just barely able to reach his neck, She lightly brushes her lips against it. "So does your neck hurt...?"

"Yes very much, its starting to feel somewhat better but I could use some more help at making me feel better. And hey...you called me baby! You DIE!!" He turned around and grabbed her into his arms and she started to giggle when he was suddenly tickling her.

"HAHAHAHAHA....Stop...HAHA...too much to handle..." She couldn't get a whole sentence out.

"Ok I got an idea!" Rory was worried when he came up with ideas but in the end she always loved them!

"Lay it on me." She simply said pretending not to care.

"Oh I'm hurt once again but emotionally this time...I know you still love me though." He realized he said the L-word but he knew she'd be uncomfortable so he continued on. "How about we go for...uh late night swim. It'll be fun. I mean its not that late and even if we do stay up late, you can sleep in as late as you want tomorrow because we'll be on the ship till later tomorrow afternoon." He was talking continuously but he was desperately trying to get Rory to agree to go with him.

"Well, as long as you let me get my beauties rest once we get back and let me sleep as long as I want."

"Hey...with me around I'm not sure you'll WANT that beauties rest, but yes I'll even go down to the breakfast buffet in the morning and bring you breakfast in our bed." He was just waiting for the comeback.

"OUR BED? You wish, not lets go back to the cabin, my sweet!" She could do his game too!

TBC


	4. chapter 4

*Author's Note: Hey everyone! I hope you all still remember this story! School is just pure torture....I haven't had anytime to write I'm so sorry. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the story I really hope you like it! A comment was made about making a prequel, if I get enough inspiration I might right a story but right now my goal is to just finish this one!*

~Back at the cabin~

"Shhh don't wake them up in case they are sleeping." Rory whispered to him as they were walking through the door.

"Too late." Lorelai tried to whisper just like her daughter.

"Mom, what are you still doing up?" Rory asked innocently.

"Getting coffee of course," She raised her mug showing them, "So did you guys have fun tonight? It's kind of early, it's only 11:30."

"Yeah we had fun, we went and saw some movie and then we were just walking around!" Tristan supplied.

"Yeah, we passed by a pool on the way back, and we were just gonna grab our swimsuits and head back if that's OK!"

"Of course as long as this cute boyfriend of yours," She said while pinching his cheek like a young child, "is a perfect gentleman around my only daughter."

"Lorelai, I thought you knew me better than that.**"** He smirked and put his arm around Rory. "And of course I would never do anything to hurt this wonderful girl."

"Hey people I'm standing right here. Don't make me blush!" Rory added.

"OK, well kids have fun. I've got to get back to my Lukey. He may of thought I left him for this wonderful pot...derr...cup of coffee." And with that Lorelai left.

"Alright! Lets have some fun and swim!" Tristan was happy Lorelai was letting them. *But I'm already 18 and Rory will be soon so she should trust us with more responsibility anyways.*

"Tristan? Do you still want to go?" Rory asked him questioningly. He looked over at her and she already had her bathing suit on even though she was trying to cover it up under her tank top and shorts she was wearing.

"Wow, was I standing here so long that you've already changed?" *That's something else I love about her, she doesn't take forever to get read. All the other girls I've dated...No I promised myself not to think about any other girl except Rory. She is the only one I have ever cared about.*

"Yep, now change before the pools close. Scoot scoot scoot." Rory pushed him to the other bedroom to change.

"Ohhh, you gonna stay in here while I change? Why didn't you just ask?" That smirk was slowly appearing at his lips.

"In your dreams hon!" Rory shot back.

"How did you know about those dreams? Did you hear me screaming your name again?" Responded Tristan.

"Umm hmmm," was all Rory said as she shut the door leaving him in the room alone. That was all she could say because she was speechless and blushing like a cherry!

In just a few minutes Tristan came out of their room seeing Rory sitting on the couch in the living room. She looked extremely comfortable but he wanted to go swimming to get ready for the swim team next year and to be with Rory.

Rory looked over to see Tristan in his Baggies and his wife beater on. One word was running through Rory's mind **SEXY**.

"OK let's go," they both said in unison. They both laughed and walked out the door.

~Pool~

Rory was sitting on a chair and Tristan had already got himself relaxed in the pool. He was lonely though! He had his arms draped on the cement outside of the pool staring at Rory.

"Come on Rory! You have a gorgeous body get in the pool! I won't laugh at you. I mean...have I ever laughed at you?" He smiled looking questioningly at her.

"Hmmm...let me think. NO, you've never laughed at me or made me so mad at you...well except for that one sophomore year!" Her eyes were getting fiery.

"Awww, Mary, you still remember those days."

She scooped her hand in the water and splashed him with it for that comment. Once he regained his composure, he saw how she was leaning in the pool quite a lot. So he did the only thing that could possibly be done at this moment. He reached out and pulled her in. *She's gonna kill me but I just had to.*

And it was true she did get quite mad but it was worth it!

"Ahhhhhhhh!" And with that she was flying into the pool and surround by water!

When she finally surfaced she screamed, "You are truly evil."

"I know! Don't you love it?" He asked her.

"Hey guys!" It was Chloe and Adam again.

Tristan still didn't like the idea of those two! They always seemed to show up where ever him and Rory were.

"Hi!" Rory said being her normally nice self.

"I see you two had the same idea as us to go swimming!" Chloe said all to happy about the situation.

"Yeah I guess so..." said Tristan looking glum at the other people who invaded their privacy in the late night swim.

"Mind if we join you?" Adam asked but before Tristan could object, the couple was already in the pool. *Oh good this should be fun* Tristan thought

******

In a short while Rory was bored. Tristan was swimming laps so she was forced to keep talking to Chloe and Adam. Adam was a lot more enjoyable than Chloe on speaking terms.

Rory could tell Tristan was aggravated, she did learn something from all those swim meets, just by the way he was swimming explained that he was not happy at all. She felt that it was her fault he wasn't having a good trip. *I'm going to make it up to him tomorrow when we spend the day off the ship. Not Chloe or Adam or anyone for that matter will mess up our day together.*

Finally Chloe and Adam politely said goodnight and let Rory and Tristan go back to the cabin.

******

"I've missed you!" Rory smiled up at him from her bed later that night.

"How so? I've been with you every waking moment of the day." Tristan sat down on the corner of her bed, staring at her in her pajamas lying down comfortably. 

"You kind of spaced out on me down at the pool with your swimming. I was left all alone with Adam and 'what's her name'." She said.

"What's her name? You're great with names. HAHA!" Tristan laughed. 

"Hey! If I recall, you couldn't remember my name for almost a year!"

"Yeah, well I had to get to you somehow! You were just too naive to notice how much I longed for you!" Tristan gave her an evil grin.

"Uh huh, I guess I must have some smarts in me since I'm sitting here with you now!" Rory was satisfied with her answer.

Rory moved over to the far side of the bed and leaned back against her pillow, and turned the TV on. Tristan crawled up beside her. He took the TV remote out of her hand and tossed it aside. He was inches away from her now. Both of their heartbeats quickened at the perfect moment shared between them. He brushed his lips lightly against her forehead and was about to say good night and go to bed. But before he had a chance, she pulled him down and pressed her lips against his. She put her hands around his neck and he rubbed his fingers against the softness of her cheeks.

He pulled away unwillingly but he was out of breath as was she. With that he got up and walked over to his bed only a few feet away. Both people were smiling thinking it was the perfect way to end the night.

Rory watched him sit on his bed and turn away from her to pull his shirt off. *His dark tan body is more perfect looking than ever* she thought to herself.

He turned around, seeing her staring at him made him smile. "Do you think Lorelai would mind if we pulled the two beds together!" He started laughing showing off his genuine smile.

Rory took a pillow and threw it at him with a direct hit. "Go to sleep DuGrey!"

"Good night, Rory." And with that he shut off the lamp and went to bed.

tbc

*Author's note once again: I really hope everyone liked this chapter! Again I'm so sorry I didn't get it out sooner.*


End file.
